


Master Work

by just_ann_now



Category: Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> She ran her bared hands over his face again. It was an odd gesture partly affectionate and partly a search for small flaws in her carving.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She would not speak of him, but sometimes in the brushing touch of her fingers, he glimpsed the man she saw in her mind.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hobb, Robin; Stephen Youll (2003-12-30). Ship of Destiny (The Liveship Traders) (p. 608). Spectra. Kindle Edition.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/gifts).



Her fingers were long and skillful. ( _Her_ fingers, she kept reminding herself; her fingers, her hair, her voice). She had always had a gift for woodcraft, from simple toys and ornaments to elaborate dolls and puppets. Paragon would be her master work, even if the true identity of his artist might never be known.

With infinitely gentle fingertips she brushed back his hair, traced the line of his lips. Despite the scarred forehead and broken nose, his face seemed as youthful and beautiful to her as ever.

“You love him still,” Paragon murmured.

Amber smiled. “I always will.”


End file.
